Clubhouse Confessions
by GaymerBoi88
Summary: Richie confesses to Eddie in the clubhouse, that he was sorta on a date with Henry Bowers' cousin at the arcade. It didn't go well so he decided to head to the clubhouse, where he see's Eddie on the hammock. Eddie confesses that he's gay too and that he likes him.
1. Chapter 1

Eddie was bored as hell sat on the balls of his feet with a stick in hand. He randomly poked at the rocks in the small stream that cut through the barrens. He stood up and kicked some little those round rocks into the shallow stream.

He held the stick with both hands like a sword in front of him. He imagined that he was being attacked by ninjas and he was a samurai fighting them off.

He blocked and countered their strikes of his own. He slashed one in the stomach and he tried to keep his intestines inside as he fell over in blood.

One of them jumped from the trees with a downward slash, Eddie side stepped and cut the arms clean off before he landed. Since he didn't expect that and was thrown off balance, he landed face first into a jagged rock and blood poured from his eyes.

Another one came up from the side, so he swung his blade low and involuntarily amputated his legs, his upper torso fell and Eddie sunk the sword in the chest before he could retaliate.

Eddie stabbed underneath his own armpit to kill the last one that tired to rush behind him. The ninja landed on the exposed blade. Eddie pulled the sword out and twirled gracefully in the air to slash in a big arc and chopped off the last ninja's head.

He swiped the branch on his red shorts like he was wiping off the blood. He really does some weird shit when his friends weren't around. He giggled and chucked the branch in the forest.

The sun was overhead so the shade from the trees was pretty much gone as this point. So, he decided to head to the underground club house that Ben made. He lifted up the hatch and dirt cloud kicked up in the air. He coughed and waved in front of his face. It was a little stuffy in there so he kept the hatch up. It was empty because everyone of the losers were off doing their own thing. He wanted to take advantage of that by lounging in the hammock because they usually took 10 minute turns laying in it.

Big Bill had his usual speech therapy for his stuttering. Mike was helping out his grandpa on his family's farm. Ben was probably at the library studying architecture or something like that. Beverly was doing who knows what girls do, pick flowers? Sowing a dress for a ball? He snorted at the thought. She was too much of a tomboy for something that girly. Stan was at some Jewish thing, probably getting the tip of his dick cut or something. He covered his crotch and winced. He didn't understand why the hell cutting some skin off your dick has anything to do with god but ok.

Then there was Richie or 'Trashmouth', they affectionately dubbed him. Despite all the cuss words and crude comments about fucking his mommy that spilled out his mouth, he wondered what they would feel like against his own. He licked his lips and felt the familiar burn in his cheeks whenever he thought of his best friend like that. He instinctively reached for his inhaler in his fanny pack and took a deep breath of it. He learned at the pharmacy that he didn't really have asthma, but he kept it for comfort. Much like the blanket that Linus carries in Charlie Brown.

He always knew he was different than most guys. When other guys his age started looking at girls and talked about how nice their boobs or curves were, he didn't. Instead, he noticed more about guys in the gym locker room. He tried not to let his eyes linger too long as they took off their clothes. His gaze would trail down their naked chests down to their underwear, imagining what they looked like without them. He never took showers at school in fear of getting caught perving at the naked guys in his P.E. class. Fortunately or unfortunately, Richie didn't have P.E. with him so he didn't get to see him strip. He was lucky enough to not pop a boner when they were in their underwear together at the flooded quarry.

He tried to pinpoint when he started to see Richie as more than a friend. It wasn't like a flip of a light switch then he suddenly liked him. More like a gradual shift from friendship to crush. At first, the stupid voices he did sorta annoyed him, but then he began to look forward to them. Though, he probably wouldn't tell him that. He started to notice small things between them. Like the way he would give a little smile just before laughing. Eddie seemed to always make some excuse to touch him, even though he doesn't really like touching others. He would resist the urge to snuggle into him whenever Richie would throw an arm over his small shoulders.

Out of all the Losers in their gang, Richie was the only one to never call him by just his first name. He would always pretend that he hated that, but he secretly liked it whenever Richie called him 'Eds' or "Eddie Spaghetti". Maybe he should start calling him 'Richie Sauce'. He started to get hard thinking about that. If he was spaghetti, he wouldn't mind getting covered in Richie's sauce.

Today was pretty hot so he decided to go commando in his small red shorts. He stretched his legs out in the hammock to get comfortable. Eddie carefully leaned over to grab some tissues from a blue Kleenex box beside the hammock. He closed his eyes to imagine that it was Richie's long slender fingers and not his own shorter ones.

Richie's finger tips fluttered with feather light touches from his collar bone, down his chest, over his stomach and to his straining shorts. He groped himself through the thin fabric of the shorts, he pinched foreskin and then fondled his tight ballsack.

He moaned out Richie's name, a little louder than me meant to.

"Hey Eds, Is that you?" His eyes shot open to the stairs leading in to see Mike's slender pale legs coming down. He rushed to cover his boner with a hand casually between his thighs and pretended that he wasn't just about to jerk off thinking about him.

Richie pulled the hatch down before he turned around to face him. He walked over to Eddie, "How did you know it was me?"

He felt his face flare up, "What do you mean?"

Mike tilted his head like a confused puppy, "You called out my name?" It was statement but he said it like a question.

"Scoot over, Eds."

"There isn't enough room for both of us."

"Yeah, there is. Just open your legs for me so I can get in between them. I'll go slow." His dick twitched under his hand that was still covering his boner.

Richie took off his shoes and moved carefully into the opposite side of the hammock. He slid his pale legs on either side of Eddie's torso. "See? Told you we would fit together." The warmth coming off Richie's bare legs were oddly comforting.

"I thought you said you had plans? But you didn't say what you were doing?" Eddie asked. He threaded his fingers on his stomach, now that his boner finally died down.

Richie rubbed his chin in thought,"Your mom didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"About how good I was this morning."

"Beep Beep Richie." He leaned forward to slap Richie's thigh and he made a low groan. He didn't hit him that hard. He shifted his knees up a little and put his arm over his gray shorts.

"No, really. What did you do?"

He was unusually quiet before saying, "I went to the arcade."

"Well, why didn't you call me before you left. You knew I didn't have any plans." He tried to keep the hurt out of his voice.

"I can't tell you that." Richie's eyes looked down avoiding his own.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me. I promise it'll be between you and me." He stuck out his fist with his pinky out.

Richie reluctantly joined his fist with Eddie's and curled their pinkys together, "Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." Eddie replied and they pulled their hands away.

Richie took a deep breath, "I kinda sorta thought I was on a date."

"Oh." Eddie said softly and felt his eyes tear up.

"But found out it wasn't going to happen ever."

He cleared his throat, "Why's that?"

"Henry Bowers showed up and told me to stay away from his cousin. Chased me off calling me a faggot in the arcade, so I came here." Richie had some tears down his face and he wiped it with the back of his hand.

"Wait. I didn't know Bowers had any girl cousins."

There was a long pause, until Richie answered, "He doesn't." He then began sobbing into his hands.

Eddie laid there dumbfounded. Did he just come out to him? He knew he wasn't joking around because he was crying his eyes out. Richie was brave and trusting enough to come out to him so it only seemed fair that he did the same.

He leaned between Richie's open legs and hugged him tightly. His body shook as he cried and gasped for air. "Shhh..Shh. It's alright Richie. You're not alone. I am too." He calmed down a bit and hugged him back.

"What?" He asked sounding confused.

"You're not alone. I'm gay too." He clarified for him.

Richie pulled out the hug and looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Why would you say that? You don't need to lie to make me feel better."

"I'm not lying. I like guys too. Well, actually only one as of now. I just recently learned that he likes guys too, but I don't know he feels the same way." He shyly met Richie's eyes through his coke bottle glasses.

"Oh, umm...I think he would be stupid to not like you back. You're pretty amazing and uhh...cute if I do say so myself, Eds." Richie started to tear back up.

Eddie playfully slapped his chest, "I was talking about you, Richie sauce." He cupped the side of his face and kissed him gently, careful not to knock off his glasses. He pulled back and wiped the tear stains on his flushed cheeks.

"Richie Sauce?"

"You know, I'm Eddie Spaghetti and you're Richie Sauce." He pressed flush against Richie and whispered into his ear, "I want to feel your sauce on my spaghetti."

Eddie was hard and rolled hips into Richie's. He forgot that he was commando when his boner slipped out and slid into Richie's shorts. He was expecting his dick to rub against the cotton of his underwear, but it slipped into his shorts meeting the bare skin of his equally hard dick.

They kissed again and moaned at the contact. Richie pulled away first, "Can I touch you?"

Eddie giggled, "You already are."

"I know, but you know, your-" He gestured down below.

"Trashmouth can't say the word dick?"

"Fine. Can I touch your dick?"

"May I touch your dick." Eddie corrected.

"Oh good sir. May I touch master's penis?" Richie said his horrible British butler voice.

Eddie tried to sound like a pompous rich prick, "Hmmm. You may."

Richie tried pull the red shorts down but it was too awkward trying to in the hammock, "I think we should get out to take our clothes off."

"Out of the clubhouse?"

"No, just the hammock Eddie Spaghetti."

"Oh, duh. Alright hold on."

They got out the hammock and pulled off their shirts. They stood in front of each other sporting boners in their shorts. Both of them reached across and hooked thumbs in each others waistbands, "On the count of 3..1...2...3!" They pulled them down mid thigh and pulled them the rest off and kick the shorts to the corner of the clubhouse with their discarded shirts.

Richie's dick seemed a little longer and slimmer than his own. He stuck out more or less straight out his body as oppose to his that curved up slightly. He was surprised to see that he too was uncut. He should have figured that out when Richie was making fun of Stan for being Jewish.

Richie stepped forward and their dicks met. Their slick precum acting as lube while they rubbed deliciously together. They both panted and moaned at the sensation. Richie grabbed his nape and threaded fingers into his hair. He tilted his head up and he pressed a deep kiss on his lips.

Eddie felt his tongue swipe gently on his lips, silently asking for permission. He tentatively met his tongue with his own. Eddie chest swelled with how gentle Richie was with him. Eddie felt Richie grab both their slick cocks together with his long fingers and jerked them off at the same time.

"Ugh..I'm close."

"Me too, Eds."

Eddie felt Richie's dick twitch and erupt cum and the sensation his warm cum on Eddie dick caused him to cum as well. Both their cum mixed together as Richie slowly jerked them to completion. His right hand was completely covered in their combined cum and brought it up to his face and gave it a small lick.

Eddie grimaced, "How does it taste?"

"It's pretty bitter. It doesn't taste like what it smells though."

"Wanna taste?"

"Uh...Sure?"

"Ok," He took a big lick of it and kissed him. He slowly pressed his tongue in his mouth and gave him a taste.

"It's not what I was expecting. Not something I would order as a flavor of milkshake, but not the worst."

"Maybe it tastes better from the source?"

"What?" Eddie asked.

Richie dropped down to his knees and took his softening dick into his mouth. He cried out in pleasure at the sudden warmth that surrounded his cock. He got back hard again pretty quickly.

Richie pulled off him suddenly, he looked down at his red face, "I was wondering if you could...fuck my face." His face got impossibly red.

"Oh fuck. That sounds hot. You sure?"

"Yeah, just go slow. I'm a noob boyfriend." Eddie's heartbeat thumped and he smiled down at him and nodded.

Richie took him back in his mouth, but just the tip. He got the hint and gently ran his hand through his shaggy black hair. He gently pushed his dick into his mouth, just few inches in and out.

He was careful not to knock off Richie's coke bottle glasses that he still had on. He was doing wonderful things with his tongue as he kept pushing in and out slowly. His balls tightened, "I'm gonna cum soon."

He gave a few more erratic thrusts before he stopped and shot load after load in Richie's waiting mouth. He felt like he must have cum at least 5 shots and then he stopped twitching. Richie audibly gulped and gasped, "How to hell do you have so much in here?" He cupped his balls.


	2. Chapter 2

They laid there side by side in the hammock. It was a tight fit, but after some flailing limbs they managed. Eddie was tucked in the crook of Richie's lanky arm around his shoulder in an awkward side hug. They had put their shorts back on, but left the shirts were on the floor with by the shoes. Eddie's bare skin was flushed against Richie's own. His body heat seeped into his pores along with his natural musk. He turned to press his face into the crook of Richie's neck to inhale and sigh.

"Thank you," Eddie whispered.

"You're more than welcome, my little Eddie Spaghetti. By the way, that was my first blow job. So, ya know if you were wondering. Nothing happened between Henry's cousin and I. We were just playing Street Fighter."

"I wasn't thinking about that, but thanks for clarifying that. I meant thank you for trusting me enough to tell me."

"Of course I trust you. You're my best friend."

"Don't let Stanley hear you say that."

Richie reached out to grab his hand and threaded their fingers, "You mean a lot more to me than your mom."

Eddie was about to swat his head at that until Richie brought his smaller hand to his lips and gave a chaste kiss on his knuckles, "Anyway, I was worried about how Stan the man would react if I told him. His family is pretty religious. They even cut the tip of his dick off."

Eddie chuckled lowly, "How would you know? Did Stan show you his dick?"

"Oh, is Eds jealous? You got nothing to worry about, babe. The only dick I care about is yours and mine of course."

"What did you call me?"

"Eds?"

"You said something else too." Eddie accused.

"No, I didn't." Richie denied.

"You called me, 'babe'."

Richie didn't answer for a few seconds, "Is that okay?"

"No." Eddie said sternly and tried not to crack a smile.

He cleared his throat, "Oh, okay. I'm sorry I won't call you that anymore," he said sadly.

"Hey, Richie. I was just messing with you. You can call me babe if you want." He nuzzled Richie's warm neck, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you sad."

Eddie pressed soft kisses on that soft pale skin there, underneath that cute ear of his. He moved on from kissing his neck to sucking on his earlobe. Richie's slim body shook as a needy whine escaped his throat. Richie's arm moved around until he cupped his growing problem, but his arm was bent at an awkward angle. So he stopped nibbling on the ear, to let Richie turn on his side facing him.

He groped Richie through his equally straining shorts. Richie's thick glasses were skewed, so Eddie straighten them and ran his fingers into the surprisingly soft messy hair. He leaned in to kiss Richie and then gently swiped the tip of his tongue across his lips.

Richie got the hint and his tongue shyly met his own. They moaned when their warm velvety tongues touched. He could taste his own release while they caressed each other. Their breaths mixed as they panted and groaned into each others mouth. They pulled away to catch their breath.

Richie's glasses fogged up, so Eddie slowly took them off and got up to place them on a nearby little desk. He pulled his shorts, fanny pack and underwear off and Richie got up to follow suit. Richie laid back on the hammock, spread opened his long legs and gestured for Eddie to settle between them.

"I wanna try it too," Eddie said vaguely.

"Try what?"

"Ya know, the same thing you did for me."

"Same thing you did? Oh, you mean a blow job?" Richie smirked up at him.

"Yeah, that."

"You can't say it. Come on, just say you wanna blow me."

"Well, it's actually more like sucking then blowing. You're not a balloon."

"I hope not. Fuck that clown."

"Fine. Can I give you a blow job. There. Happy?" Eddie crossed his arms.

"Yep, so how do we do this? Like do you want me to lay in the hammock or standing?"

Eddie rubbed his heated face, "I was thinking like you did it with me earlier."

"Oh, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just have a gag reflex. Please be gentle so I don't throw up on your dick."

Richie got up from the hammock and walked in front of him. He bent down to kiss him and massaged his neck at the same time. He pulled away, "Just...um show me how comfortable with how much you want. If you want me to stop, no pressure."

Eddie kneeled down, face leveled with Richie's cock. He grasped it and slowly jerked him to full hardness. He gently pulled the skin over the head and back up again. Richie moaned, his dick twitched and precum pooled at the tip of his foreskin. He was curious how Richie's tasted. He tried his own precum and liked it. He wrapped his lips around the head and tongued inside his foreskin to taste it. It tasted pretty much the same of his. Sweet with a bit of salty tang to it. He glided the skin down to lick more of it in his mouth.  
He took more of Richie into his mouth but felt the little hairs tingle his nose before his throat contracted. He pulled off little, eyes watering. He tried again, this time just a few inches in before pulling back. He repeated the process and he felt comfortable without his throat acting up at all.

Eddie pulled off and looked up, "Just like that, go slow ok?" Eddie's face burned. Richie nodded and Eddie took him in his mouth again. He put his hands on Richie's bare ass and pulled him in gently. He understood he was ready, and started to thrusting slowly. Richie panted above him, his hands on his ass as he kept the same slow pace. Richie's scent filled his nose and he moaned around him. He swallowed the precum that leaked out and began filling his mouth. Some of his dripped past his lips and down his chin. He was really hard, despite not touching himself. He own dick jumped to spill some precum and it trailed down to balls.

"Oh Eds, your mouth feels so good. I'm getting close."

He pulled off, "I wanna taste you too." He continued to suck him off.

A big creaking sound of metal startled them. Eddie let go of Richie and stumbled back on his ass. Richie moaned, with dick in hand began shooting come on Eddie's bare chest. "Oh shit, I'm sorry I can't see."

The hatch to the clubhouse opened, Bev jumped down. Her hands flew up to cover her face, "What that fuck are you two doing?!" She shrieked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Richie couldn't see shit. He had heard a metal sound and felt Eddie stop sucking his dick just as he was about to blow his load. Since he didn't have his glasses on, Eddie looked like a hazy pale blur to him and he couldn't stop himself from cumming. He groaned and held his dick as he shot. He was blind as a stupid bat and didn't want to risk tripping or stepping on his adorable Eddie Spaghetti. So he stood still like a dumbass until he finished cumming. He tried to quickly apologize because he couldn't see and hoped that he didn't blow his load on Eds. He knew how much a clean freak he was and would probably be pissed at him.

"What the fuck are you two doing?!" a slim blur by the hatch sounded a lot like a shocked Bev.

He didn't want to trip and fall on his face so all he could do was cover his fun bits, which was still hard by the way. All he could do was press it up towards his bellybutton and cover it with both hands.

"Oh shit, please don't tell my mommy!" blurry Eddie pleaded to the blurry Bev.

"Just...Please get dressed," her slim hazy form left the clubhouse and the hatch closed with a thud.

"Uh..Hey Eds. I can't see shit without my glasses."

"Oh right. Hold on." Eddie's blushing face came into focus when he slipped on his glasses for him. His dick twitched when he saw that Eddie was still naked and apparently got his jizz slowly dripping down his small chest.

"Sorry I got you messy," Richie pointed at his chest.

"What?" then Eddie glanced down, "Oh fucking gross. Watch where you point that thing next time."

"Next time tell me where you want me to point it," Richie grinned.

"Beep beep, Richie," Eddie bent down to pick up his fanny pack. He couldn't help but stare at that cute little ass. He gave the little butt a quick smack and Eddie yelped at the contact. He turned around and tried to glare at Richie but it just looked like a cute pout instead. Richie bent down to give his adorable little Eds a quick kiss.

"Oh crap. What are we gonna tell her?" Eds took out some moist hand wipes from the fanny pack and was about to wipe at the jizz with a grimace.

Richie put his hand over his smaller one and pulled the wipe away from him, "I'll be alright, babe." He swiped most of it in one go. while his other hand grazed the soft pale skin just over slightly visible ribs. There was a little bit cum threatening to land towards his petite belly button so he knelt down and licked up his taunt stomach.

Richie stood back up and leaned in to kiss Eds again. Eddie's cock rubbed against his thigh and Richie's length rutted on the soft warm skin of his stomach. He suddenly pulled away when he realized that he was still holding the cum soiled wipe.

Eddie wrinkled his face and stared at the dripping wipe, "Eww...Don't touch me with that."

Richie threw it in a waste basket passed Eddie's head. Richie laughed when Eddie screamed and side stepped out of the way, dick bouncing. Eddie picked up and threw a shower cap at his head, it painlessly bounced off the side of his forehead.

Bev yelled above them, "You guys take longer than me!"

They threw on their shirts, and just zipped up their shorts, trying not to zip up their junk, "Don't get your panties in a bunch, Bev!"

She opened the hatch again with her hand over her eyes. "Are you guys actually decent now?"

"Sorry that you had to see that. I thought you were busy." Eddie said while he rubbed his blushing cheeks.

She stopped covering her eyes and smiled at them. She hoped down into the clubhouse, she leaned on a wall with a hand on her hip, "So? Tell us what's going on between you two."

"Us?" Richie asked confused.

Bev turned around to face the opened hatch and put her hands over her mouth to project her voice, "It's safe to come down now!"

"What?" Eddie squeaked and looked like a scared little bunny, trying to find a way out. He looked around like there was another way exit out the clubhouse.

Haystack, Stan the man, Mike and big Bill dropped down to the clubhouse. Ben closed the hatch after they all got in, Stan looked annoyed and smoothed out his pristine shirt. Mike stretched his arms out and Bill looked at them confused.

Bill wrinkled his nose, "Wh-what's that sm-smell?"

Bev waved her hand back and forth in front of her face, "Probably a good idea to get some air in this place. It smells like a teenage boy's room."

"I'll get it," Mike went over to open the hatch back up to get some airflow.

"So, what were you guys up to?" Stan asked with arms crossed as he looked between Richie and Eddie.

"Yeah, B-Bev said th-that you g-guys needed t-time before we c-come in. Wh-whatever that means."

"Oh, about that." Eddie looked at the ground, one hand in a pocket and the other was picking invisible lint off his shorts. "Richie and I have something to tell you," he said quietly.

Richie interjected and patted Eddie's shoulder, "I was telling Eddie boy here, I was planning to marry his mom and I wanted to get his blessing."

Eddie put a warm hand on Richie's shoulder and leaned in to whisper, "It's ok, Richie. They're our friends," he squeezed his shoulder, "You can trust them, too."

"You sure, Eds?" he whispered back.

Eddie smiled and gave him a firm nod, "I'm right here for you."

Stan uncrossed his arms and his face relaxed from his usual stern look. His eyes flickered between Eddie and Richie, then his mouth grew into a knowing smirk.

"Whatever it is you want to tell us, we'll have your back," Stan glanced at the other losers, "Right, guys?"

"Yep," Bev said cheerfully

"Of course," Mike said.

"Uh huh," Ben agreed.

"W-we losers gotta st-stick together," Bill smiled brightly.

Que the waterworks. He hated that he started to cry in front of them like some baby, but he was so relieved he had such awesome friends to support him. He looked down as tears dripped on the dry wooden floorboards and his body started to tremble. Eds turned to him and wrapped him in his shorter arms. He started to feel other arms come around his trembling form. He saw his friends' shoes around him and he was encased in a massive warm octopus hug.

One by one, they stepped out of the embrace when Richie was done crying. He wiped at his tear stained cheeks. "Thank you guys. I have something to tell you," he choked out.

Eds spoke up, "We have something to tell you," he held his hand out with a cute blush and shy little smile.

Richie bit his lip and bravely held Eddie's sweaty hand in his own equally sweaty hand. Eddie turned his hand to hold his more comfortably. "I-uh actually don't like girls. Like at all. I like guys, especially Eddie Spaghetti."

"Same goes for me too. I don't find any girl attractive either. I don't like trash, but I like Trashmouth. So yeah," Eddie shrugged and hugged Richie, burying his face into his neck.

Bev put her fingers in her mouth and whistled.

Mike smiled and gave a thumbs up.

Ben cheered and clapped his hands like he just finished watching the end of Back to the Future.

Stan had a big smile and chuckled out loud.

Bill cupped his hands around his mouth and hollered like he was at some sporting event.

"So...When's the wedding?" Stan asked.

"Oh!" Bev clapped her hands excitedly, "Could I be the flower girl?"


End file.
